


Sleep Mode

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Arcana Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: Waiting.





	Sleep Mode

She's so beautiful... 28 years, 42 days, 18 hours, 57 minutes... Which surpasses the previous 19 years, 194 days, 2 hours, 33 minutes by 8 years, 208 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes... I had thought the first two times were long... I have nothing to do this time except to think... and I find my thoughts less pleasant now... Professor... Kira, Catherine, Konoha, Dorothy, Akane, Nazuna, Petra, Heart, Zenia... 

"Mei-Fang, you look perfect! She'll just want to eat you up! So here's some hotel money."

"You are the weirdest parent."

"If you have kids Catherine, I won't judge your parenting."

"I highly doubt that."

"You know, if I was coming along, I could just pay for any expenses that may come up."

"Despite Mei-Fang practically being born yesterday, she's physically and mentally an adult. You are not chaperoning a date between two adults."

"I don't have to chaperone. I could just watch from the bushes, silently cheering her on."

"Mei-Fang, you may want to postpone this date for hundred years or so to avoid Mei-Ling scaring Kamui off."

"I want Kamui to meet the Professor while she can. Even if the odds of successful courtship decrease, I wish for the Professor to see us."

"I was just joking you know..."

"Oh, how very sweet of you, Mei-Fang. I appreciate it. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me."...28 years, 42 days, 18 hours, 59 minutes... Which surpasses the previous 19 years, 194 days, 2 hours, 33 minutes by 8 years, 208 days, 16 hours, 26 minutes... 30 years, 6 days, 12 hours, 42 minutes since the Professor's time of death. 

"Couldn't you just sleep until she wakes up or we call you for something?" Couldn't I just sleep?

"I do not wish for her to wake to find me asleep. I want to greet her immediately upon her awakening. It's also unnecessary to waste so much time." There's nothing to do, but to wait. It can happen any time.

"Well, if you ever need to, give me or Clarice a call."...

"The number you are trying to reach is no longer available."... The plush penguin has become dusty.

"H-hey Mei-Fang."

"Dorothy Albright. Hello."

"Um, so do you know what your going to do now without Kira?"

"You are referring to my maintenance? There is an instruction book for any problem I may predictably have. Anyone such as Kamui, or Elsa can make any repair I may need."

"But, even if they have the book, and an infinite amount of time to learn, what if they break you while learning? Will the book really cover something like that happening?" At least 1,276 potential problems and counting are not covered in the instructional book...

"I apologize if the Professor is making you uncomfortable."

"It is no problem. She can't even hear us. ...I must thank you again for the lion."

"The stuffed animal, yes, it's my pleasure."

"I think this may very well be my favorite stuffed animal as it is a gift from you. It also reminds me of Lang-Gong which reminds me of you."...The dust levels of Little-Lang-Gong are minimal. 

"I enjoy the hairpin you gave me far more than most of my possessions. I believe it to be for sentimental reasons as well."

"I suppose it's rather early, though, I don't suppose you'd think so, but I really think I want to be with you. However, I do confess I'm very inexperienced in these kinds of matters."

"AhhhhHaHAHA! Eeeeeee!"

"It appears she can hear us after all."...

"How can you 'love' a robot?"

"Is it just so you won't outlive each other?"

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"There are others you can play with as long as you want, why wait for her?"

"We love each other. It does not matter if you believe it, but it's the truth. There is no one else I'd rather be with until the end of time."...She's so beautiful.


End file.
